


I'll tell them my religion's you

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Inspired by Lady Gaga's "Bloody Mary" - I couldn't resist and had to write.Could not get the idea that Kylo is such a beautiful dancer that he makes men weep, and Hux is a mob boss who watches him dance.Please excuse my imperfect grammar and punctuation as well as any tense shifts.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	I'll tell them my religion's you

Once he found himself at this club one Friday night, Hux decided that was where he would spend _every_ Friday night after. A long week at work and Hux would rush home and change into one of his many gorgeous suits, order a top-shelf whiskey and find the perfect spot. Truth be told, there were no bad seats, but Hux had his preferences.

Every Friday night at 8pm sharp, Kylo would come onto the small stage. He was clearly a favourite as bills were thrown in his direction from just getting into position. Kylo was beautiful. He wasn’t built like a traditional dancer, but he sure moved like one. So graceful and almost hypnotic. He’d saunter on stage in just booty shorts, which always stayed on… and he danced. Hux had never been religious. But that was before Kylo.

Hux always sat back and watched from afar. He never threw money at Kylo, never propositioned him after as many did. He just loved watching Kylo dance.

Hux’s hands were always clean. Even when there was dirty work to be done, he had others do it for him. He was calm, cool and collected and at times that was even more unnerving than the most violent of gangsters.

When Hux had made it known that he wanted a club, _this _particular club, he was met with some… resistance. A few words and a few broken bones later, the club was his.

Most didn’t know. Most only knew Hux as a client and he had trusted associates who ran the day to day of the club. He still showed up every Friday night, just before 8pm, to see Kylo.

Kylo always noticed the gorgeous redhead that came on Friday nights. Even before Kylo would walk out, he would peek into the crowd to see if he was there. The man was easy to spot; fire red hair and always in an expensive suit, and always with a top-shelf liquor in a glass.

But what Kylo noticed most and for him was the most important, were his eyes. Sharp and knowing but every time they fell on Kylo, they softened and seemed to change colour.

Kylo would never tell a living soul, but many nights he had been comforted by those eyes in his mind. And especially when he was propositioned after his set. He always saw that man’s eyes.

News spread quickly of the change of ownership but no one really knew who the new owner was. All the dancers hoped they’d at least be kind and let them keep their earnings, and even better if they were allowed to keep more.

When word trickled down from the top that the dancers could keep all their tips and any _other _money they made, an intense wash of relief fell over them. Whoever the new owner was, they were a Godsend.

Friday after Friday Hux would sit front and center, his whiskey in one hand and watch Kylo dance. Song after song, Hux just sat and watched, consumed whiskey after whiskey… and watched.

The man’s gaze would probably freak out almost every other dancer but not Kylo. The gaze wasn’t predatory; it was safe and comforting. This man was actually watching Kylo move. He seemed to appreciate Kylo, and not just want to throw money at him in hopes to get his attention and then Kylo would accept his eventual offer.

It didn’t even bother Kylo that the man never moved, never tipped, and never approached him. This man made Kylo feel seen and that was something he hadn’t felt in a long time, if ever.

Friday after Friday, Hux would watch, appreciate Kylo and he’d only leave once Kylo’s set was over and he’d go into the back rooms, accompanied.

Hux knew what his power and position afforded him. He knew what other bosses were like, knew how they’d take advantage. But that wasn’t what Hux wanted.

Kylo was a man, his own person. He could do whatever and whomever he wanted.

Then Hux began to stop by on Saturday nights. Kylo’s set time was much later than his Friday schedule, 1am, and the clientele of the club was a lot different. It wasn’t a surprise to Hux but he kicked himself, as he should have come on the other days a lot sooner.

There was one constant though, and that was Kylo.

Beautiful body, beautiful moves, and Hux swore he saw Kylo’s expression change when their eyes met.

Kylo wasn’t expecting to see the man on a Saturday. He got a little nervous but he was able to squash it down quickly. It was just like any other Saturday night. This man’s presence didn’t make, wouldn’t make a difference.

But the way the man sat, the way the staff seemed to fawn over him, how more men in suits approached him. The way the man sat as though he was on the throne.

The man was the new owner.

That detail fell on Kylo like a veil and he couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe that he had caught the eye of the new owner and that the man was kind, he wasn’t about using the dancers to fill whatever whim hit him each night.

And that first Saturday Kylo danced, and Hux watched. Their eyes locked.

For some reason, Hux’s attendance on a Saturday night all but confirmed his new owner status. It also didn’t help that some business associates chose to approach him while Kylo was dancing. He’d have to deal with them later.

He was positive Kylo knew who he was, if not his name, then at least his title. But that didn’t seem to change Kylo at all and Hux was able to enjoy watching his favourite dancer.

He always hated when Kylo’s set was over. Hux knew what that meant and the whispers beside him confirmed the facts. Night after night, he’d watch Kylo dance then watch him escort clients to the back.

Hux was just glad that Kylo and the other dancers now kept one hundred percent of what they made. Hux, no one had any rights to their money, but them.

Kylo dreamt of Hux now, now that he knew his name. He had overheard some of the dancers talking about him. Kylo smiled softly to himself at first but then their words seemed to turn harsh. How they didn’t understand what Hux was trying to do, that he was fake, that he was probably a freak and he’d ask for _favours_ soon enough.

They looked at Kylo then and smirked. Clearly, they had noticed whom Hux’s eyes were set on. But it wasn’t like Kylo got any special treatment, wasn’t like Hux threw tons of cash at him. Hux had never tipped him a cent.

And Kylo was okay with that.

Hux didn’t like the look of a potential client of Kylo’s at the end of his Friday set. He looked too eager, too antsy, and he couldn’t wait for Kylo to get off of the stage and to find a dark, private room. 

A bad feeling ran through Hux but he figured it was just because he developed feelings for Kylo some time along the way. And that was dangerous.

It could make Hux look soft. A big-time boss in love with a dancer. But the one thought that had Hux the most upset was that it would make Kylo a target.

Targeted by the other dancers and staff. Targeted by the others in the organization, but also, targeted by rival gangs.

And Kylo was too precious for that.

The nagging feeling never left Hux. All Friday night, into the morning and all day Saturday, he thought about Kylo and the man he last saw him with. He committed the man’s face to his memory. Just in case.

Saturday night took its sweet time to arrive. At that point, everyone knew who Hux was when he arrived at the club and he made no effort to hide his status.

He took his seat, front and centre, had a glass of whiskey in hand and eyed the stage. Then counted down the minutes until Kylo walked on.

But Kylo was late. Kylo had never been late.  
Ever.

When Kylo came out he was still moving beautifully and so graceful it would make grown men cry. But he was moving differently.

Then Hux looked at his beautiful face.

That sweet, sweet boy had tried his very best to cover it up. But the stage lights were unforgiving. 

Hux saw the shadow of a black eye and the angry red handprint around Kylo’s throat.

But the most telling was the look in Kylo’s eyes. 

And the sad part was that no one else saw it. No one else noticed and no one cared. All they saw was a 6’3” Adonis in black short shorts.

Hux saw Kylo, _really _saw him.

And then he saw red.

He placed the glass down before he balled his fists. Had to take deep breaths to calm him as the last thing he wanted to do was scare Kylo.

Then Hux got mad at himself. How could he of left last night? Hux had always listened to his gut before, why didn’t he the night before?

His lack of vision and focus hurt Kylo.

Hux must have been stewing for a long time because he was only brought out of his rage-fueled haze by the sight of Kylo walking off the stage.

This night, Hux took action.

He quickly made his way through the crowd to the stage exit and pushed passed the men clamoring to spend time with Kylo.

Kylo was trying to be sweet and kind but Hux could tell he was exhausted. Kylo just wanted to be alone. He just wanted some rest.

“I think Kylo’s done for the night,” Hux said firmly as he stood in front of Kylo, shielding him from the lewd stares and flashes of money.

“Who do you think you are?” Some idiot shouted, “Kylo is always for sale. Aren’t you, pretty boy?”

Hux had to hold his fist back. He had to stay calm. A calm, angry but in control Hux was so much scarier and effective.

“Do you not know who I am?” Hux asked, almost playfully.

“Yeah. Some jealous ginger twink.”

At that, the entire club seemed to stop. No one spoke, no one moved, the music seemed to stop and all eyes were on the stage, on Hux and Kylo and the mouthy clients.

“Hux.” He said it plainly and straight in the offending client’s face and Hux basked in watching as that face went white, then red, then as their mouth desperately tried to say something like an apology.

“Sir… I… I…”

Hux raised his had for the idiot to stop and cocked his head and in the next moment, two of his finest surrounded the man and _escorted_ him out.

“Follow me, please…” Hux said softly to Kylo before he walked them through the club and to the back, not where the dancers got ready or had their private rooms, but to where Hux did business. It was quiet there and a lot more private.

Hux locked the door once Kylo stepped in and was quick to grab a soft blanket he kept on the back of his ice-blue couch. Hux looked at Kylo and smiled before he draped it over Kylo’s broad shoulders.

“Are you going to tell me who did this to you?” he asked softly as he slowly raised his hand to skirt over where the bruises were seeping through. “I think I already know but, I need to make sure.”

Kylo just stared at Hux with wide, unbelieving eyes.

“Kylo, darling I am not going to harm you.”

“I know. I’ve always known.”

“I’m such a fool. A gangster falling for a gorgeous dancer who works in one of his clubs.”

“Hey! Look at me! I fell for a gorgeous client, who then became my boss!”

They both laughed and Hux wrapped his arm around Kylo and held him close.

“I’ll kill that fucker for what he did to you.”

A shiver ran down Kylo’s back and he turned to Hux and kissed him so very gently. Something he had wanted to do since that very first night.

“Maybe we can do it together…” Kylo said just as he pulled away from Hux’s mouth, only to have Hux surge forward again to indicate, yes.


End file.
